voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Keys
The Three Keys are three ordinary objects embed with magical power. They were used by the Wizards of Light to trap Namtar and the Souless in mortal bodies and thus end their reign of chaos. Only by acquiring the Three Keys could Namtar free himself. Namtar created a fake story behind the keys telling Finbarhawkes (Minecraft Wars) that the Three Keys were used to lock a magic infused vault which holds horrors and treasure. He said the Vault can never be opened, because if it was the demons that are in hell will escape and kill everything and that only the keys could seal it for good. This was, of course, the exact opposite of what they actually did as the keys were the only way to OPEN the vault. 1st key: Manyullyn Cleaver (Sword) The Manyullyn Cleaver was first in hidden in the slime island in the sky. But after the Trio Of Liars quarried that island they found it. When they found out that the sword had dangerous powers they made a vault to keep it in, but the vault was still robbed by a Mexican named Carlos. Carlos didn't know the powers of the sword, he just wanted to sell it. The Trio Of Liars tracked him, but Carlos claimed that he had not taken the sword, but was wounded by the one who did. The Trio believed him brought him to their base. After some time Carlos ran off but left the sword for them. Magmamale wielded the sword for some time, not knowing that each kill he made with it charged the sword so that it could be used with the other keys. The Cleaver was eventually reacquired by Finbar and brought to the Ancient Knight (Namtar). Charging Every time the kill is made with it, it begins to charge with blood. Once it is fully charged, it should activate with the other keys and unlock the vault. 2nd key: The Bane of Souls (Gemstone) The Bane of Souls was a gemstone hidden at the bottom of the Dungeon of Lost Souls and is guarded by a twisted demon (wither) driven mad by its power. Finbar found the chamber, but couldn't kill the demon, so he grabbed the gemstone and ran off. The Bane of Souls was in the hands of Finbar until he gave it to Namtar. Charging Already charged. 3rd key: Flower of the Damned (Flower) Whilst digging some strange meteorite to get sky stone Finbar found 2 chests in the rock. In the first chest there was just some usual Applied Energetics 2 stuff, but in the other one he found a strange tulip called the Flower of the Damned. When he came back home he saw the Ancient Knight. The Knight told Finbar that this flower might be one of the keys (artifacts) and that Finbar has to keep it safe. Finbar later gave the flower with the other keys to Namtar (disguised as the Ancient Knight). Charging Already charged. Category:Fictional items Category:Items Category:Minecraft Wars